


Slow burn

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Summary: His kisses were sweet and languid, feather-light and drugging. Each tender caress, soft and tantalizingly slow, followed open mouthed, sloppy kisses that left a wet trail on her bare skin, setting a fire in her belly, leaving her with chills. He was in no hurry to go lower, to explore the places he had only dreamed about, so often bared for the world to see, but completely out of reach. He would venture there in time; he had waited long, so very long to touch her, and these things could not be rushed. Soft, supple skin, her body writhing beneath him, the throaty moan she emitted as she gasped in pleasure when his clawed hand trailed along her collar bone, dancing over her breasts; he wanted to commit it all to memory, so he could live on these moments later. He drank her in, letting his senses become overwhelmed until the only thing in the world was her. Smell, touch, taste, sound; it was all Kagome.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Slow burn

This started out as fluff and ended up… this. I don't really write smut often, but I guess I was just in a mood lol Hope it's okay and not too awkward!

Warning: Smut

Slow burn

His kisses were sweet and languid, feather-light and drugging. Each tender caress, soft and tantalizingly slow, followed open mouthed, sloppy kisses that left a wet trail on her bare skin, setting a fire in her belly, leaving her with chills. He was in no hurry to go lower, to explore the places he had only dreamed about, so often bared for the world to see, but completely out of reach. He would venture there in time; he had waited long, so very long to touch her, and these things could not be rushed. Soft, supple skin, her body writhing beneath him, the throaty moan she emitted as she gasped in pleasure when his clawed hand trailed along her collar bone, dancing over her breasts; he wanted to commit it all to memory, so he could live on these moments later. He drank her in, letting his senses become overwhelmed until the only thing in the world was her. Smell, touch, taste, sound; it was all Kagome.

Her hands were in his hair, tangled to the roots as she sought a place to hold onto as she pulled his body closer to hers. The sensation of skin on skin, her eagerness for more- for him, sent Inuyasha closer to the edge. He growled out his approval, the primal noise sending desire straight to her core. She wanted him so badly, each slow movement was driving her to the brink. Absentmindedly, she wondered if that was his plan; to touch her, just enough to incite the need, but never enough to sate. Kagome was sure that by the time he was finished, he would have to piece her back together. He gave a long, slow lick over her pebbled nipple, his hand lazily sought out her other breast, making slow, agonizing circles with his claws, the sensation almost too much for Kagome, as she squirmed under him. Just as suddenly as the pleasure hit her, he took it away, detaching himself from her chest, planting delicate kisses up her neck, raining them over her chin and cheeks, forehead and nose; anyplace he could lay a claim, he did, lost in her, in the feel of her skin, of the freedom to touch her without reservation. His name, more a moan than a noun, escaped her, begging for him, begging for more.

He came back to her lips, plump and supplicant, opening for him when he slid his tongue inside, briefly, far too briefly, before he nipped at her bottom lip, teeth carefully dragging it, just enough pressure to send her spiraling. Her hands gripped his shoulders, blunt nails creating crescent marks on his firm, tanned skin, a silent plea to stop his teasing. It was getting to be too much; she felt something building in her, something that was very close to breaking, and yet he seemed calm, laser-focused, and unphased. Or at least, that was what Kagome thought. She was hungry to hear him, hungry to see him reduced to the same mindless state that she was in; She felt as if her very essence had melted away and all that was left was her need.

Kagome was overwhelming, the scent of her so damn alluring, pure wanton, and it made his head spin. He was dizzy on his lust for her, his hunger all-consuming, borderline dangerous. Rocking his hips into her, he shuddered as his hard length pressed against her core, seeking relief, finding sweet torture. There were clothes between them, she in her panties, a thin white cotton, soaked with desire; his demon urged him to hurry on, to hook his finger into the fine fabric and cut it loose, exposing her bare to him, the way she should have been long ago. He needed to free himself, needed to bury his cock into her wet core and shout out his release, his long-deserved victory. But the way she moved under him, the slight tremble in her hands as they cascaded over his skin, the spike in her scent, his instincts telling him she liked what she felt… he knew he was right to draw this out. He intended to explore every inch of the woman beneath him, wanted to see what other incredible sounds he could make her produce; the reality of her so much better than his fantasies.

His hand traveled lower, resting at her hip, toying with the elastic of her underwear. Planting chaste kisses on her lips, Inuyasha cupped her face, fighting the addiction to go further, to touch her more. He felt like he was drugged. Yet still, he needed to know, needed to be sure she wanted this as badly as he did. He knew the moment he dipped beneath her navel it would be near impossible to pull back. "Should I stop?" He asked, breathy and low. He looked up at her, amber eyes searching blue, trying to detect the slightest bit of hesitation; he could have cried when he found none; Half lidded, eyes glazed with lust, the look she gave was enough to ruin him.

"Don't you dare." She scolded.

A growl, low and hungry answered her, his calloused hand gripping her hip, lifting her, bringing her closer. The feel of him, his erection firm and hot made her whimper. "You want this?" He asked, breath hot on her ear, teeth lightly grazing as he gave a slow thrust.

"Yes."She purred, moving beneath him, trying to match his thrust, begging him to stop his slow torment. Releasing her hip, he ran his hand down her thigh, locking underneath to slowly draw it up to ride his hip, allowing his shallow thrusts to go deeper, harder. Inuyasha marveled in the feel, the pure ecstasy that he experienced in the moment, and he wasn't even in her yet. Just the thought alone had him grinding into her harder, wanting more, needing it now.

"Then say it," he huffed, teeth gritted. He wanted to savor her, but the minx was making it hard.

Kagome blushed deeper, her cheeks already flushed from excitement. It only lasted momentarily, the shyness that she fought. Bolder than he could have ever imagined, she brought her hands to his chest, fingertips sliding down into his hakama, slow at first, nervous to touch a part of him she had never seen before. Inuyasha felt the world stop when her supple hand wrapped around his cock, the air escaping from his lungs, ragged breaths following. Her touch was soft at first, sliding her grip all the way up to his tip, running her thumb over his head, beads of precum in its wake. She knew he would be big; she had touched him through his clothes, felt him rub against her; but nothing prepared her for the girth; He was so thick she could scarcely wrap her fingers around him. His penis trembled under her touch, the skin soft as velvet. Kagome brought her free hand lower, letting her fingertips dance over his balls before cupping them in her hand. They were heavier than she expected and tight; his body was preparing to cum, just from the mere touch of her. She massaged them, gently tugging on his sac as her other hand glided up and down, the gentle pressure shocking him when she reached the tip. It was too much to take; Inuyasha thrust into her hand, rocking as her small fingers worked his hot shaft, the ache for release so intense he throbbed.

"I want you to fuck me, Inuyasha." She husked out, moving her hand in rhythm with her words. It was too much to take, too much sensation and not enough relief; the way she touched him didn't just turn him on; her scent grew heavier as her confidence grew. The more he wanted her, the more she wanted him. It sent Inuyasha spiraling. He captured her lips, the kiss fevered, sloppy as he growled, too damn turned on to care. He was past the post of savoring; now he needed to feast.

She licked her lips, biting her bottom to stop her whine from escaping. "Please." She added, her tone submissive, reaching something primal and dominant inside of him. Hooking his fingers into the sides of her panties, he locked eyes with her, giving her a devilish grin.

"Lift your hips." He commanded. She raised, just enough for him to slowly, agonizingly slowly, pull her underwear past her hips, pushing them down her legs, careful of his claws as he finally freed her of the last piece of clothing. He leaned back, silent as he took her in, bare before him for the first time. Under his gaze, the haze of lust lifting, she began to feel exposed and self-conscious, pressing her legs together to try and hide herself.

"Don't." He ordered, placing his hands on her thighs, gently pushing them apart. "You're perfect, Kagome," he said in awe, a nervous hand reaching out to touch her damp curls. She whimpered as he parted her lips, fingers spreading her open, exposing her swollen clit. Inuyasha ran the pad of his thumb over it, spreading her moisture, making Kagome arch into his hand, pleading for more. Damn his claws; he wished he could enter her, two fingers, maybe three, enough to get her accustomed to the stretch that was soon to happen. Knowing it wasn't an option, he decided to focus on giving her as much pleasure as he could. Lowering his head, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on her damp curls, reveling in the taste of her, hungry for more.

She shuddered as his tongue snaked out to touch her, a long and leisurely lick, had her stuttering his name into broken syllables. He kept the pace, not enough to make her come, but enough to drive her mad. She began to move against him, her quick thrusts against his tongue messy, needy. Inuyasha lapped her juices, a sweeter nectar than he ever dreamed, the scent of her arousal his new favorite drug. Kagome felt as if she was melting when she felt his lips cover her clit, the sensitive nerves already in overdrive and suck. The pressure built, mounted inside of her, and she knew that soon, very soon, she was going to break. Kagome had touched herself before, although truthfully not often, and was not unaware of what would happen next. But it had never felt this intense, never felt like she was going to implode if she didn't come.

All of him wanted to let her have her release, wanted to let her ride his tongue until she cried out his name, but he knew that now, when she was on the brink, was the best time to take her. Giving one last long lick, he backed away, loving the cries of protest she gave, and crawled back up her body. She was fresh on his lips, the taste of her so magnificent, he couldn't imagine what she would feel like. Taking hold of each leg, he spread them wide, settling between her, his hard dick positioned at the entrance of her weeping core. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing his head up and down, parting her lips, nestling inside her damp curls. He had to stop himself from cumming right then, just the image of it alone had him reeling. Inhaling sharply, he guided himself inside of her, slowly, inch by inch.

It was blinding, how fucking incredible she felt. White spots lit up behind his eyes as his jaw went slack. "Fuck," He gritted his teeth, "You're so tight." He rocked his hips into her, the last of his girth sinking in.

She was warm, her walls resisting the invasion and pulsing around him, each vibration sending shivers down his spine. She needed time, a moment to get used to the feel of him, the new pressure inside of her, and in all honesty, Inuyasha needed it too; he was so close, so on the edge that the slightest movements threatened his own release. He peppered kisses on her forehead, working his way down to her chin, leaving no area untouched. He was so in awe of her, that she had allowed him to be with her, allowed him to see and feel in the most intimate way, that when she rocked her hips, signaling that she was ready, it made him moan. Inuyasha moved his hips back, drawing his member out as her walls tugged on him, so tight it felt as if she was refusing to let him go. Snapping his hips, he thrust into her, the action so intense he saw stars.

She was moaning now, breathy, voice hitched and begging to make her cum. She was through being teased, through with the slow dance they had been playing; she wanted him, and she wanted to cum NOW. Kagome met him thrust for thrust, whatever discomfort she had felt at first quickly faded away, in its place a desperation like she had never known. Inuyasha was over her, hitching her legs up higher, each thrust a little more shallow than the last, quicker as his own need drove him on.

"I-I can't Inuyasha." She pled, her center aching, desperate to make him understand. He leaned down, his shaft throbbing inside of her, large and hot. Inuyasha licked along her neck then nipped at her earlobe, his hot breath turning her on even more as he spoke. "I want you to cum, Kagome." He hissed, dragging his dick out of her, then slamming into her wet pussy. She cried out in pleasure, gripped his back as she held on, no longer able to meet his thrusts, only able to be thoroughly fucked. She panted and moaned as she arched her back, almost there, so damn close-

He growled, bringing his hand down between them as he moved, letting his thumb pass over her clit, making small circles as he continued to push into her, deeper and harder. "Cum for me, Kagome." He ground out, slamming into her with force, working her tender bundle of nerves until he felt her walls close in on his, squeezing impossibly hard, the act alone sending him gasping for breath. She let out a scream as she came, her pussy pulsing around him, the feel of her orgasm pulsating on his dick so intense it ripped his own orgasm from him unexpectedly, hot semen rushing out, filling her as they rode out the shockwaves. He panted as he gave one last lazy roll of his hips, letting Kagome milk him for all he was worth.

He gave her a slow kiss, sweet and tender, pouring all of his emotions into her. All the things he wanted to say, but couldn't. The three words he needed to tell her, the three words he was desperate to hear himself. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head into her chest. Taking a deep breath in, her sweet scent mixed with the tang of sweat and sex its own new brand; She ran her hands through his hair, stopping to massage the base of his ears, working her way up to the points then back down again, a jolt of excitement rocketing through him and he smiled.

He always knew this woman would be the death of him.


End file.
